Ace Attorney Investigations - Chain of Events
by PowerZone
Summary: After solving a murder within his home, Edgeworth takes to the streets to solve numerous back-to-back cases eventually leading to a global terrorism operation that could spark a war and jeopardize global safety. Using a variety of investigation techniques including the new "chain of events," Edgeworth's pursuit for the truth becomes more insatiable than ever. Rated T. OCs accepting
1. Chain of Events Story Preview

**MILES EDGEWORTH ACE ATTORNEY ****INVESTIGATIONS: ****CHAIN OF EVENTS**

_a Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney FanFiction project by PowerZone (in cooperation with The Last Djinni)_

* * *

**STORY OVERVIEW**

First, it was smuggling (KG-8) – where an international operation gone undercover evading the eye of the media for long would be upended by brilliant logic and deductive reasoning, with the help of crime scene reconstruction and unveiling contradiction.

Second, it was voluntary disbarment (IS-7)– that which a series of related cases from over fifteen years ago caused him to turn over his prosecutor's badge only quenched his pursuit for the truth. With a systematic approach of analyzing statements in confrontations and enhanced traditional methods, Edgeworth receives his badge back with the single answer on what it meant to be a prosecutor.

And now, when things start getting messy, Edgeworth is inclined to believe that things are working against him – personally. A series of back-to-back events toss him to the center of a plot involving terrorism. A multimillion-dollar jewel heist, a cursed breakout in an ancient village, and even bomb threats aboard a ship – Edgeworth will have to rely once more on his logic, his train of thought…

… and a new system in uncovering the truth.

There was _crime scene reconstruction_ – in which Kay's signature tool, Little Thief, could input available information to create a near-perfect model of the crime scene as events perceive. Then there was _logic chess_ – in which Edgeworth would play his pieces to overwhelm the opponent's line of logic.

And now there's _chain of events_ – a system during witness confrontation in which Edgeworth pieces events together to confirm a witness's truthfulness in their testimony. When a testimony doesn't produce available information or cannot seem to be countered by evidence, Edgeworth will have to rely on recalling events by linking information from these events – hopefully to produce some useful information from the witness, or making the witness try to remember what happened. Events can be gathered during investigations.

With a set of cases just around the corner, the search for truth continues as Edgeworth risks it all – even with his own life – to make sure that the criminals will be apprehended.

* * *

**EPISODE LISTING**

**EPISODE 1: THE BROKEN TURNABOUT**

Date and Time: _February 5, 9:47 PM  
_Place: _Edgeworth Mansion_

A disturbance in the Edgeworth estate startles the prosecutor from his study. When he arrives at the scene of the disturbance, he is horrified to learn the butler had been murdered. To top it off, Edgeworth realizes that important files have gone missing. But when he exercises a new way of reasoning, he realizes that the culprit might be nearer than he anticipated.

PART 1: Beginning  
PART 2: End

**EPISODE 2: SWEET MUSIC TURNABOUT  
Status: Pending appropriate title and related events**

Date and Time: _February 20, 11:20 AM  
_Place: _International Museum_

As part of national security, Edgeworth is tasked to keep a lookout during a museum display of a rare artifact. When confusion occurs and a master thief steals the spotlight, Edgeworth must use his skills to prove a music professional innocent. While things may seem easy for the outside, problems begin to magnify when a scuffle occurs in the basement and the scene ends up bloodier than expected.

Deep into the case, Edgeworth learns of some underground activity doing on. However, he is stopped short when directly confronted by a new special agent who seems to have some grudge against Kay Faraday. With a new foe to deal with, will Edgeworth's reasoning unveil the perpetrators of the crimes?

PART 1: Beginning  
PART 2: Middle  
PART 3: End

**EPISODE 3: THE CURSED TURNABOUT  
****Status: Pending appropriate title and related events**  


Date and Time: _February 24, 9:30 AM  
_Place: _Clover Zaki Village_

Making use of the rewards from the previous case, Edgeworth and Kay come to an ancient village where a prestigious gathering is taking place. The place is abundant with lores, pre-contemporary technology, and even with the legend of a curse that is said to strike the village once in a thousand years.

But all good things must come to an end soon when the village is plagued with a sensational murder. With the village chiefs attributing such to the thousand-year curse, will Edgeworth's realism solve the mystery?

PART 1: Beginning  
PART 2: Middle, Part 1  
PART 3: Middle, Part 2  
PART 4: End

**EPISODE 4: TURNABOUT TO THE SKY  
****Status: Pending appropriate title and related events**  


Date and Time: _February 20, 6:25 PM  
_Place: _International Museum_

It's all back-to-back and an unending mental exercise when the museum collapses from a plane's heavy collision, leaving Edgeworth and Kay and a few others trapped inside. However, Edgeworth witnesses a sight too unbearable for him. Using logic and a variety of puzzle-solving techniques, Edgeworth finds a way out of the mess and attempts to discover the cause of the crash and the attributable fault to the collision. What he finds is something that sends him to many years of recall and to a grand scheme that could leave him in the edge of reasoning.

PART 1: Beginning  
PART 2: Middle, Part 1  
PART 3: Middle, Part 2  
PART 4: End, Part 1  
PART 5: End, Part 2

**EPISODE 5: HIGH-CLASS TURNABOUT  
****Status: Pending appropriate title and related events**  


Date and Time: _March 9, 7:30 PM  
_Place: _Silvertide Ferry_

Aboard a cruise ship for the wealthy and famous, a terrorist masquerading as a business mogul induces fear into everyone aboard the ship. With the ship not able to dock without the risk of triggering an explosion that will end everyone's lives, Edgeworth has to get down to the bottom of the case to unveil the terrorist's identity – and solve the murder of an oil company executive.

Through his investigation, Edgeworth can't help shake the feeling that he's being watched. And it is in this paranoia where he discovers unusual and shocking events that shake him to the core. Old and new allies unite to bring this case to an end, to unmask the mastermind behind the chain of events, and to bring to light the hidden truth of the elusive FD-5.

PART 1: Beginning  
PART 2: Middle, Part 1  
PART 3: Middle, Part 2  
PART 4: Middle, Part 3  
PART 5: End, Part 1  
PART 6: End, Part 2

* * *

**CAST OF MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Miles Edgeworth** (29, Male) - dubbed the "Genius Prosecutor" whose near-flawless logic and deductive reasoning has solved numerous seemingly impossible cases

**Detective Dick Gumshoe **(36, Male) - a homicide detective from Criminal Affairs Department and Miles Edgeworth's direct subordinate; his cluelessness as a trait often gives his superior a hard time but his unwavering loyalty makes sure that his boss get's the job done

**Kay Faraday **(21, Female) - a feisty assistant who holds a nifty device for crime scene reconstruction; the self-proclaimed Yatagarasu is one who won't turn a blind eye from the evasion of justice

**Franziska von Karma** (23, Female) - a whip-happy prosecutor aiding in Interpol operations; her ruthless attitude is something that keeps suspects talking and even tight-lipped people divulging information

**Shi-Long Lang **(30, Male) - an Interpol agent with the highest arrest rate and hails from the Republic of Zheng Fa; always on the hunt of suspects and keeps an army of one-hundred investigators who can turn a crime scene top-down

**Myra Eschales **(29, Female) - a young circuit judge who is part of a committee to oversee actions of prosecutors; has high respect for the law and a tough layer of logic and wisdom  
(_her name in ME:AAI 2 is Hakari Mikagami, and the English given name is in NO way legitimate - said given English name is used for conformity to the other English names in the story; __"Myra" as a direct adoption to the Japanese word 'mira' which means 'mirror', the 'kagami' in her Japanese surname may mean 'mirror' as this is an object symbolizing wisdom in Japanese mythology; "Eschales" is simply combined translations that mean 'scales', which is the object that Lady Justice usually holds and is the symbol of balance and equality in the legal world, 'eschales' is meant to be read as 'es-kahl-es')_

**Rowan Dumplanck **(20, Male) - a young prosecutor who tends to have the decency of speaking before thinking and therefore attracts all sorts of trouble  
(_his name in ME:AAI 2 is Yumihiko Ichiyanagi, and the English given name is in NO way legitimate - said given English name is used for conformity to the other English names in the story; "Rowan" is simply an English adoption of the word 'one' which is obvious in Ichiyanagi's character who believes that he is number one; his first name could also be a nod to Mr. Bean's actor, Rowan Atkinson, for his satirical character and often clueless attitude; "Dumplanck" is a poorly hashed name for the words 'dumb' and 'plank' - the 'plank' here could mean the expression 'walk the plank' as a murder method in pirates and mutineers_)_  
_

**Sheldon Eucheross **(39, Male) - a defense attorney who used to be in league with Miles Edgeworth's father; has an easygoing personality but passionate concord for truth and belief  
(_his name in ME:AAI 2 is Tateyuki Shigaraki, and the English given name is in NO way legitimate - said given English name is used for conformity to the other English names in the story; "Sheldon" is simply an English adoption of the word 'shield' which his Japanese name 'Tateyuki' contains the Kanji word 'tate' meaning 'shield'; "Eucheross" sounds complicated, the word 'eucher' is the original German meaning for 'joker,' which reflects Tateyuki's personality, his surname is so-called as an intended mashup of the words 'joker' and 'gross', the latter because of the 'yuki' part of his name, which has no English meaning and could be a funny way to say 'yucky', synonymous to 'gross'_)

**DISCLAIMER: **The English given names are simply made for conformity to the story. Disclaimers were presented earlier in the description of the characters. Should a localization for Ace Attorney Investigations 2 be released before the end of this project, the names here will reflect the official localized names.

**DISCLAIMER: **The author does not own any of the Ace Attorney franchises.

* * *

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER ENTRIES ACCEPTING!**

_I'm accepting Original Characters for this story. The following character profiles are up for grabs:_

_1.) high-ranking business executives and moguls  
2.) wealthy politicians and/or government executive officers  
3.) ancient-sounding prehistoric-like names  
4.) scholarly researchers  
5.) a young female radio DJ, possibly in early 20's  
6.) a security guard about to reach retirement  
7.) a preferred alias for an undercover special agent  
8.) bodyguards - aliases will do  
9.) preferred contemporary aliases for high-tech terrorists  
10.) airplane crew - flight pilot, stewardesses  
11.) an experienced surgeon  
12.) a prosecutor from long-time ago  
13.) butlers and maids  
14.) high-profile forensic scientist good at their job_

_For every profile that you wish to submit, you should include the folowing details:_

_NAME (your creativity counts but no profanities, please)  
AGE (must conform to your intended personality to prevent out-of-character)  
OCCUPATION (present occupation of your character)  
BRIEF CHARACTER PROFILE (in less than 200 words)_

_You don't need to send a picture though you can include physical descriptions in the brief character profile to make their appearance and characterization more vivid._

_A maximum of two OC's can be submitted per account. Every OC submitted will be included in the character archives of the story. __If you have already submitted two OC's and you wish to submit a third one, you will have to replace one of your submitted OC's. A special exception can be made if the author(s) finds it necessary._

_The final list of Original Characters will be revealed one or two weeks after publishing this chapter, so keep your creative minds coming, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney fans. The OC entries (along with their creators) will be recognized in the first few chapters._

* * *

**STORY NAVIGATION**

From the first chapter onwards, there might be some confusion regarding the story navigation because of numerous formatting. Here is a breakdown on the formatting included in the story:

Normal text is the storyline proper - non-dialogue and no thoughts provided.

"Normal text in quotations" is for the dialogue.

"CAPITALIZED NORMAL TEXT IN QUOTATIONS" is rarely used and can only signify a strong outburst not usually presented by character outbursts.

_Italicized text provides Edgeworth's thoughts on a certain matter. It can also be the author's notes presented on the end of a chapter, and also a brief overview of an episode at the start of the episode. It can also be the storyline proper based on flashbacks or quick recalls._

_"Italicized text in quotations" contain quotations on the storyline proper based on flashbacks or quick recalls._

**Normal bold text refers to the solid evidence, people's profiles, pieces of logic, and sequence of events retrieved in the story. It can also contain an important clue that can lead to the recording of an event.**

**CAPITALIZED BOLD TEXT is for story headings and classification of items.  
**

**"CAPITALIZED BOLD TEXT IN QUOTATIONS" is for interface, usually with character outbursts (****OBJECTION!, HOLD IT!, TAKE THAT!, EUREKA!, Shi-Long Lang's NOT SO FAST!, Myra Eschales's OVERRULED!, and other outbursts) presented in the story.**

**********~~~~~ CAPITALIZED BOLD TEXT ~~~~~ highlighted with five tildes on each side marks the beginning and end of an investigation, confrontation and rebuttal, logic chess, and chain of events recollection.**

**[[[CAPITALIZED BOLD TEXT]]] highlighted with three brackets on each side contains information about to be pieced together - usually pieces of LOGIC information.**

**_Italicized bold text is a description of the solid evidence, people's profiles, pieces of logic, and sequence of events retrieved in the story._  
**

Underlined text, whether normal text, bold, italicized, or italicized bold, or capitalized contains an important clue that can lead to the recording of logic.

Horizontal line breaks shift between the time and setting of areas, the beginning and end of investigations, start of confrontations, and other necessary shifts.

Other story navigation formatting will be added as soon as they arise in the story.

* * *

**TEASER PREVIEWS**

**Taken from EPISODE 1: THE BROKEN TURNABOUT**

"This mystery might be deeper than I thought," said Edgeworth. "There are a few things that might have gone amiss. Such as the purposes of these keycards."

As Edgeworth held up the two identical keycards, Detective Gumshoe seemed baffled. "Those two serve the same purpose, right? It wouldn't make a difference on whose keycard you use."

Edgeworth wagged a finger. "Oh, but there is."

"Really, sir?"

"The keycard belonging to Hanover – that is, keycard with the number '01' – only accesses this part of the room. My keycard – keycard with the number '02' – accesses a deeper part of the room."

The detective looked around. "But there doesn't seem to be another door in this room that I can see."

Edgeworth forced an intelligent smile. "You're right, detective. That's because you can't see it directly."

It took a while for Detective Gumshoe to figure out what Edgeworth meant. "So… there's some sort of secret door or something?"

The prosecutor folded his arms. "In a sense, yes. But it's not really a secret door." He then proceeded to step outside the room while keeping the door open.

_I won't rest until I've inspected every nook and cranny._

"There is a hidden trick to the mechanism of the keycards. Hanover's keycard makes use of the normal access to this room. My keycard," Edgeworth held up keycard 02, "accesses this room normally…" Edgeworth closed the door to test the capabilities of his own keycard. When the door closed, it locked automatically. With this, Edgeworth swiped his card downward on the card reader. The card reader blinked a blue light and the door unlocked with a faint 'click'. Edgeworth opened the door – a slightly confused Detective Gumshoe still inside inspecting Hanover's body for any missed details. "And this keycard," Edgeworth told the detective, "has another feature as well." He proceeded to swipe the keycard upward this time. The card reader blinked a green light three times.

Suddenly, the sound of what seemed to be cogwheels in motion echoed around the room. The detective looked around frantically to search for any aesthetic changes and then saw something. "Your shelf – it's turning around!"

The shelf that contained a few untouched files (most of the bottom parts were empty) slowly rotated until it contained the back part of the shelf. The shelf seemed to be a thick bulletproof one that had multiple protective layers. When the shelf stopped moving, what the two of them saw would be the last thing that they would think.

"What the…?"

* * *

_What do you think was behind that shelf? Find out when the first chapters of "Miles Edgeworth Ace Attorney Investigations" are uploaded!_

_**PowerZone**  
_


	2. Episode 1 - The Broken Turnabout Part 1

**EPISODE 1  
THE BROKEN TURNABOUT  
**

_A disturbance in the Edgeworth estate startles the prosecutor from his study. When he arrives at the scene of the disturbance, he is horrified to learn the butler had been murdered. To top it off, Edgeworth realizes that important files have gone missing. But when he exercises a new way of reasoning, he realizes that the culprit might be nearer than he anticipated._

* * *

**PART 1: Beginning**

**February 5; Time unknown  
Place unknown****  
**

"He won't be very happy with you when you're discovered. You don't underestimate the kind of logic he displays."

A younger person with a cocky attitude responded. "I don't have to be so straight on this one, Hanover. All I ask is that you keep mum about this."

Hanover, the estate butler, sighed. He had seen his fair share of these situations in the movies and he slightly expected a similar occurrence. "No can do," he answered, preparing for the consequences of his words and actions.

The other person chuckled. "I guess I'll have to resort to force." With that, the person pulled out a gun from their pocket and pointed the barrel at Hanover's chest. "Any last words?"

Of all his years serving the Edgeworths, Hanover had been complacent with the service and hospitality the home provided him. He had put himself in numerous risks to protect their good name – and right now, Hanover was in the inescapable situation. If death should await him, he could speak a few good words. "You will be caught."

The other person loaded the gun. "So be it." They pulled the trigger.

*CRACK!* The sound of shattering glass…

*BANG!* The sound of a gunshot bullet…

* * *

**February 5, 9:45 PM  
****Edgeworth Mansion - Prosecutor's Study**  


Miles Edgeworth had been alerted from the unmistakable sound of a gunshot from nearby. While he was reviewing on old case records inside his study room, the prosecutor was startled that such a gunshot would occur right inside his home. Swiftly, he took his maroon tuxedo hanging from the coat-stand behind him and rushed out of his study. A few butlers and maids were running to and fro but a majority of them were headed to where the source of the gunshot seemed to be. Edgeworth feared the worst and the consequences that were about to happen.

"What's happened?" Edgeworth inquired as he approached the crowd, wearing similar grim expressions of shock and pity on their faces as they looked inside a neighboring room from the prosecutor's study.

"Hanover!" a maid choked, tears welling up her eyes. "He's…!"

_No! _Edgeworth thought bitterly. _Not Hanover!_ Swiftly, he moved past the maids and other butlers assembled and made his way to the room – the Archives Room.

* * *

**February 5  
****Edgeworth Mansion – Archives Room**

Hanover had been the mansion's lead butler and the only person in the household allowed to access the Archives Room primarily for arrangement and cleaning. He had served the Edgeworth family ever since Miles Edgeworth's mentor had been incarcerated years ago. A trusted butler with a lot of wisdom, Hanover tended to the prosecutor's needs in the house and sometimes in the office. But all that would be soon lost and forgotten when Edgeworth would discover a most chilling sight he had not wanted to see.

Hanover was there on the floor, a gunshot wound to the abdomen. It was as Edgeworth exactly feared. _W-What happened here?_

Slowly, the prosecutor stepped inside the messed Archives Room. Papers were strewn over the floor, a few of them stained in the butler's blood. Careful not to tamper with any likely evidence, Edgeworth walked over the clean spots of the room until he reached Hanover.

Edgeworth performed a cursory examination to find out a few seconds later that Hanover was still alive – barely.

"M-Miles," the butler croaked, sending cries of shock and gasps on the witnessing butlers and maids. Edgeworth nearly jumped in shock.

"Hanover," Edgeworth muttered softly, desperate to save his most loyal and trusted servant. "Who did this? What happened?"

The butler coughed up an amount of blood. "The thief… went away," he mustered to sputter words that would be his last. "Took a file… had a gold watch, scratch on arm…"

"What was the thief's name?"

The butler's head rolled to the side as his eyes met Edgeworth's. "The n-name… K-Kay…" When he said this, he had breathed his last.

Discovering Hanover being shot was shocking for Edgeworth, but the finger that Hanover directed to his killer was something Edgeworth could not possibly imagine. _Does he mean… Kay Faraday? No…! It just couldn't be!_

The prosecutor stood up and reached for his cellphone. He punched in the numbers and awaited for a response on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Detective Gumshoe," Edgeworth spoke hastily. "A word with you. Come to my mansion quickly and bring a team of forensic scientists over."

The detective sounded depressed. "You don't seem so good, sir. What happened?"

"Apparently, there's been a case of homicide in my home," he answered.

When Detective Dick Gumshoe heard this, he suddenly became agitated. "W-What! How come? Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine," Edgeworth replied; to be honest, he was still shaken from the events that occurred. "Just have a team ready here at the quickest possible time. I'm staying here to keep a lookout in case K…" He stopped himself and didn't want to spoil the details, though Edgeworth felt uncomfortable at the moment. He retracted what he said. "… in case the killer returns to sabotage the scene."

"Got that," the detective said over the phone. "We'll be there right away."

With that, Edgeworth ended the call. He turned to the equally shocked maids and butlers. "If you have heard the conversation between me and the detective, a team of forensic scientists and a handful of detectives will be on the way to assist in this investigation. Under no circumstances should you be disrespectful to the local police. They will also want some statements out of you regarding your movements tonight, so cooperate with them. Do not resume with your duties until the case is over. Am I understood?"

This was met with murmurs and nods, all in complete understanding and agreement.

"Good," the prosecutor said. "Please leave the area so I may continue with the investigation."

When this command was given, the maids and butlers dispersed, perhaps to cry on each other's shoulders in Hanover's loss. Edgeworth heard wails of crying as he listened attentively that no one else would be eavesdropping or stalking him.

_No matter how much we cry and grieve, we cannot bring the dead back. All we can do is give them peace – that their assailants be given justice._

_My name is Miles Edgeworth. I am a prosecuting attorney, and this is the story. While reviewing through my old archives inside my study room, a gunshot rang out in the neighboring Archives Room. Hanover, the head butler, was found wounded on the floor. He said his last words pointing to a number of clues and the possible killer – whom I'm afraid that he would even point an accusing finger to. Right now, I'm set to perform an investigation – to search for any clues that will help me direct to the truth._

* * *

**~~~~~ BEGIN INVESTIGATION ~~~~~  
****Edgeworth Mansion – Archives Room**  


_The essential of investigation involved a thorough examination of anything interesting. Seems like Hanover's body can provide some clues… other places around here might be of interest, so I must not forget to check them._

Edgeworth performed a precursory examination on Hamilton's corpse as he took out his organizer from inside his maroon coat. A pen had been attached for quick access. Using the methods he acquired from crime scene investigations in his cases, Edgeworth made simple conclusions.

_One gunshot wound to the abdomen… there are no gunpowder marks, indicating that there was some distance between him and the killer. If the gunshot I heard earlier was indeed the bullet that took his life, then the time of death should be about fifteen minutes ago._

**EVIDENCE: Preliminary Findings  
_Gunshot wound to the abdomen, death because of blood loss. Time of death: February 5, 9:40 PM. No gunpowder marks found – gun might have been fired from a few feet away._**

_Evidence is kept or jotted down in my Organizer. It pays for me to have a look at the list and details of the acquired evidence occasionally. People's profiles are here as well. Their personality and presence can also help me establish their movements and bearing on the case._

Edgeworth turned to inspect the victim.

_I won't rest until I've inspected every nook and cranny._

Edgeworth proceeded to search for important clues on the victim that would help trace him to the killer – hopefully not what Hanover had directed his dying hand to. Hanover was wearing his butler attire – a white long-sleeved polo with a black necktie tied to it, black slacks tied with a sleek black belt with a lock bearing the Edgeworth coat-of-arms, neatly polished leather shoes, and a gold-plated watch.

_The watch is still running. It'll be difficult to assess the actual time of death. Come to think of it…_

Edgeworth drew from Hanover's last words that the killer was wearing a gold watch.

_The butlers and maids around this mansion are __wearing gold watches__, could the killer possibly be one of them?_

**LOGIC: Gold Watch  
_The killer was wearing a gold watch, possibly similar to what the butlers and maids wear._  
**

This could be an important piece of information for Edgeworth. _I get the feeling that Logic is going to be useful once more. The information I get out of evidence, statements, and even observations can be listed under Logic. With enough of them, I have to piece two together in order to proceed further – making new information become known. This is the essence of Logic._

With that, Edgeworth continued his investigation on the body. The smell of blood was reeking, but for experienced prosecutors like him, blood was all but a metaphorical perfume where Edgeworth had learned to tolerate its smell. But if he strayed his investigation for too long, the body would eventually enter a state of rigor mortis and this would probably hinder Edgeworth from looking for important clues.

From the gold watch, he proceeded to slowly check the butler's slacks pockets. Edgeworth took out a pair of synthetic gloves from inside his maroon coat and wore them. The purpose of synthetic gloves is to leave no fingerprints on any evidence Edgeworth might retrieve. This was a basic forte of crime scene preservation.

_Something's here in his right pocket._

Slowly and carefully, Edgeworth took out the object from the butler's right pocket. It was a photograph of Edgeworth, Kay Faraday, Detective Dick Gumshoe, and the butler Hanover de Vadence during a photo pose that same day. Unlike the last "forced" group picture, Edgeworth this time had brought about some manner in him. Kay was as cheerful as ever, her left hand waved in the air. Detective Gumshoe was still chummy and laid-back in the photograph. Of course, Hanover was being formal with a tray held on his left hand. _It's a picture that was taken recently, just earlier today in fact… I wonder why Hanover would be keeping it with him, maybe I ought to take it as evidence…_

**EVIDENCE: Photograph  
_It's a photograph of us taken earlier this day._  
**

_I couldn't help thinking that something on this photograph doesn't match up with what I could remember… could it be?_

"Mr. Edgeworth," a maid had come inside the room and nearly startled the prosecutor, causing him to drop the photograph.

The prosecutor sighed as he picked it up. "Next time, please knock on the door before making your presence known. Anyway, what is it?"

"The local police has arrived," the maid brought the news.

Edgeworth nodded. "Very well, please instruct Detective Gumshoe to come here."

The maid bowed down and left the room. Meanwhile, Edgeworth used his time in waiting for Detective Gumshoe for one final examination of the body. He still hadn't finished his investigation and was probing into more details about Hanover's physical outline.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" came a distressing call that nearly made Edgeworth jump.

The prosecutor sighed again as he stood up. _If there's someone who can appear from out of nowhere – it would be Detective Gumshoe._ The faithful detective was in full gear and still physically active despite the late night. _Detective Gumshoe works as a homicide detective in the Criminal Affairs Department. He's been in the workforce for… longer than I could remember, has been with me through thick and thin, caused me headaches and miserable days, yet his loyalty is so infectious that sometimes I see him useful in some ways._

"What happened… gah!" Detective Gumshoe cringed at the sight of the body on Edgeworth's foot. "Y-You didn't do it, sir… did you?"

The prosecutor folded his arms. "What makes you come to that conclusion, detective? A handful of butlers and maids would be able to vouch my innocence."

Detective Gumshoe frowned. "Oh, so… umm… who did it?"

Even now, Edgeworth was in a dilemma whether to disclose Hanover's final words. "We'll be able to find out as our investigation progresses. I've performed a precursory examination and managed to get a few details about the crime," Edgeworth told the detective as Detective Gumshoe stepped around the body and approached his boss. "The victim was shot at gunpoint – one shot to the abdomen. Cause of death would be blood loss."

Detective Gumshoe looked down at the corpse. "Who is he?"

Edgeworth's arms were still folder. "His name is Hanover de Vadence, one of my butlers here in the household." He then proceeded to give a character background about the victim. Hanover was fifty-three years old and served the Edgeworth mansion for about seven years – ever since the prosecutor himself acquired a home.

"And this room?"

_It wouldn't hurt to disclose some facts about this place. _"This is my Archives Room," Edgeworth explained. "Copies of court cases and other relevant items are compiled here in this room. The copies here are primarily used for reading purposes and references but do not have complete details unlike the ones I keep in the office."

Detective Gumshoe nodded. "So, uh… If this is a room where important files are kept, what is the victim doing here?"

"Hanover is the only one aside from me who has complete access to this room – although he comes here for reorganization." Edgeworth paused for a while. "Well, he did confide to me that he had a little bit of a reading and it compelled me to do some background check on him."

"Let me guess," said the detective. "Maybe he used to be a lawyer?"

_Since when did the detective get smarter? _"Precisely," answered Edgeworth. "Mr. de Vadence was a lawyer who had a losing record ever since his first trial. But his past is nothing related to this case."

"Ouch… seems like he was someone not cut out for the profession."

"Much like someone I know who's not cut out for theirs."

"Yeah, people could be better off doing something else."

_Clueless as always. It can't be helped. _Edgeworth proceeded to re-examine the body. "I've done most of the examination of the body – although I'm intrigued about something."

The puzzled detective looked at Hanover's lifeless body. "What is it?"

Edgeworth crouched down and carefully groped the other pockets of the butler. "The key card in which Hanover and I possess to access this room is missing. I have my own with me, so why doesn't Hanover have his?"

**LOGIC: Missing key card  
_Hanover's key card to access exclusively the Archives Room is gone. Could it have been stolen?_  
**

Detective Gumshoe entered into thinking mode, with results that didn't usually amaze Edgeworth or even impress him in the slightest. "Maybe it was stolen after he was shot?"

_That could be a possibility. But Hanover might also have simply lost his key card. Either way, those possibilities might have to be entertained._

"There's something that also struck me as odd," Detective Gumshoe confided.

"What is it?" Edgeworth inquired as he stood up.

The detective looked around. "It's the room, sir… look how many papers there are on the floor! I mean, some of them are from important case files!" He had a trace of agitation in his voice.

Edgeworth tapped the detective's shoulder. "There's no need to be so worked up, detective." _Although now you mention it, __what was the killer after__? And why is the room __messier than usual__?_

**LOGIC: Room in disarray  
_Some files are strewn all over the floor. Could the killer have been looking for something?_  
**

"Maybe there was a scuffle between the victim and his killer," Detective Gumshoe entertained.

"We shouldn't be jumping to conclusions so soon, detective," countered Edgeworth. "There may be numerous possibilities on how the crime could be carried out. But if we find enough evidence and extract enough information, there will only be one truth. I hope this matters most to you as a detective."

The detective saluted. "You can count me on that, sir!"

Edgeworth looked around for other places to investigate. "The thing about this room is that though it's positioned adjacent to my study room, the Archives Room does not have any windows installed in them." He pointed to an exhaust shaft on the ceiling. "If this case were a sealed room case, the only way out could have been from the exhaust shaft."

"Why do you think, sir?" inquired the detective.

"Because it would be a complete giveaway for the killer to escape this room through that door," Edgeworth answered. "A lot of people are in this area at this time of night." He recalled something. "Ah…! When the gunshot was heard, all of us nearby this place immediately reacted to the sound."

"And all you found here was the butler?"

Edgeworth nodded and frowned. _Something doesn't really add up. Could it be possible that we might have been mistaken in our timeframe?_

"It's hard to search for important clues when the room is this messy," said the detective.

"You're right, although returning the room the way it is would be a very tedious task," Edgeworth responded. "For instance, there are numerous papers from a variety of cases that I handled. If we were to inspect every paper there is, it would take us a few hours to clean up this mess." He was also alerted by the bloody papers. "Also, there are some papers here that are covered in blood…" That was when Edgeworth's eyes lit up.

_Papers in blood? Something's not right here – aside from the fact that there are paper covered in Hanover's blood, the way they are placed on the victim's body is strange. I ought to record them just in case._

**EVIDENCE: Papers in Blood  
_A few papers in the victim's blood are on Hanover's body. One of them has a bullet hole in it._**

Detective Gumshoe was about to inspect the undisturbed areas of the room when his footstep produced an unusual sound. The floor was tiled and every footstep on it would be soft. But that last footstep on a piece of paper produced a more metallic noise.

"What was that?" Edgeworth alerted.

"I didn't hear anything, sir," said the detective, a little confused.

Edgeworth retraced the detective's steps and estimated the place where he heard the detective's footsteps have a change in tone. "Try looking under those papers, detective." He pointed to an area two steps behind Detective Gumshoe.

The detective obeyed and he searched for the area specified by his superior. After ten seconds, he was ready to produce his results. "There's something underneath them. It looks like a key card."

Edgeworth stepped around the body and inspected the key card Detective Gumshoe had on him. "Let me see that, detective." As Edgeworth received the key card, he was compelled to remember how evidence examination worked. _Certain evidence have the most out of their usefulness when they are examined in every angle. I make it a habit to looking through evidence on all sides to see if there are some interesting things to pick out._ He inspected the key card – front and back. Edgeworth checked the serial number, which was numbered "02."

"What the…?" Edgeworth cursed under his breath, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the matter, sir?"

Edgeworth coughed. "This happens to be my keycard."

Detective Gumshoe flinched. "W-Whaaaaaaaat?"

But Edgeworth raced ahead, his thoughts lost on the compelling mystery. _I thought I had my keycard with me. _He checked his wallet to see if the keycard he was holding was Hanover's and was marked "01." Indeed, the keycard in his possession bore the serial number "01" and was indeed Hanover's. The question right now was: _How did Hanover's keycard come to my possession?_

**EVIDENCE: Archives Room Keycard (02)  
_Keycard found in the Archives Room happens to be mine. How did it end up here?_  
**

**EVIDENCE: Archives Room Keycard (01)  
_Hanover's possession that somehow ended up in my pocket. How did it end up here?_  
**

"This mystery might be deeper than I thought," said Edgeworth. "There are a few things that might have gone amiss. Such as the purposes of these keycards."

As Edgeworth held up the two identical keycards, Detective Gumshoe seemed baffled. "Those two serve the same purpose, right? It wouldn't make a difference on whose keycard you use."

Edgeworth wagged a finger, a pose that he used to correct someone. "Oh, but there is."

The detective frowned. "Really, sir?"

"The keycard belonging to Hanover – that is, keycard with the number '01' – only accesses this part of the room," said Edgeworth. "My keycard – keycard with the number '02' – accesses a deeper part of the room."

The detective looked around. "But there doesn't seem to be another door in this room that I can see."

Edgeworth put on an intelligent smile. "You're right, detective. That's because you can't see it directly."

It took a while for Detective Gumshoe to figure out what Edgeworth meant. "So… there's some sort of secret door or something?"

The prosecutor folded his arms. "In a sense, yes. But it's not really a secret door." He then proceeded to step outside the room while keeping the door open.

"There is a hidden trick to the mechanism of the keycards. Hanover's keycard makes use of the normal access to this room. My keycard," Edgeworth held up keycard 02, "accesses this room normally…" Edgeworth closed the door to test the capabilities of his own keycard. When the door closed, it locked automatically. With this, Edgeworth swiped his card downward on the card reader. The card reader blinked a blue light and the door unlocked with a faint 'click'. Edgeworth opened the door – a slightly confused Detective Gumshoe still inside inspecting Hanover's body for any missed details. "And this keycard," Edgeworth told the detective, "has another feature." He proceeded to swipe the keycard upward this time. The card reader blinked a green light three times.

Suddenly, the sound of what seemed to be cogwheels in motion echoed around the room. The detective looked around frantically to search for any aesthetic changes and then saw something. "Your shelf – it's turning around!"

The shelf that contained a few untouched files (most of the bottom parts were empty) slowly rotated until it contained the back part of the shelf. The shelf seemed to be a thick bulletproof one that had multiple protective layers. When the shelf stopped moving, what the two of them saw would be the last thing that they would think.

"What the…?"

The unconscious body – hopefully not dead – of Kay Faraday was inside the glass shelf.

"KAY!" Edgeworth roared, making Detective Gumshoe jump. He had not expected Kay Faraday to drop by the mansion to pay him a visit. Edgeworth didn't even think that the young lady would be trapped inside the glass shelf. The glass of the shelf was shattered. _Could this have been the shattering sound I heard?_

**EVIDENCE: Glass Shelf  
_Secret shelf with its glass somehow shattered. Surprisingly, Kay was inside it._  
**

Swiftly, Edgeworth left the room and barked at the nearest butler, "Call a medic right away!" The butler nodded and proceeded to rush back to any available telephone. Edgeworth returned to the Archives Room to tend on the unconscious Kay Faraday. _What happened here? How did Kay end up inside the glass shelf? _Edgeworth was about to panic as he checked for vital signs. _Her pulse is still active. She must have passed out due to lack of oxygen._

"This is getting more and more confusing," the detective muttered as he carried Kay on his arms. "First a murder – and second, Kay's here!"

_An inspection of Kay reveals that she doesn't seem to be covered in glass shards. Her legs reveal some fragments of glass indicating that she was sitting on them when she fell unconscious._

Edgeworth seemed bewildered by the sudden turn of events. "I don't recall Kay coming here for a late night visit; but you were all here just today, weren't you?"

"Yeah," answered the detective. "I had the impression that Kay already went home when we left."

Edgeworth folded his arms and closed his eyes. _If this case were indeed an open-and-shut, the most likely suspect would be… Kay Faraday. But the facts don't seem add up. Contradictions invite more contradictions… and it seems that she'll be the only person I can extract some information out from._

A medic arrived outside the Archives Room. Detective Gumshoe carried Kay outside the room to give her some more fresh air hopefully for her to stir back into consciousness.

"Ms. Faraday's condition isn't very bad," the medic announced. "She's been deprived of oxygen for a few minutes and passed out. Give her a little more fresh air and she'll wake up any moment."

_Thank goodness…_

The detective heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. Thanks, pal!"

While Detective Gumshoe and the medic tended to the unconscious Kay, Edgeworth called upon some forensic scientists to proceed with the investigation inside the crime scene. The prosecutor looked around the shelves to see if they had been pilfered by the thief or the killer. _It seemed that none of my files in the remaining corners were touched. The killer could be after something – given the circumstances of the swapped keycards._

"Mr. Edgeworth, there's something inside this glass case," one of the forensic scientists announced.

"What is it?"

The forensic scientist brought the piece of evidence for Edgeworth to inspect. "It's a broken metal object that seems to have been shot down by a bullet."

**LOGIC: Broken metal object  
_It's a gold object broken beyond recognition. A bullet must have shot it._  
**

While the forensics team swept and inspected the area for more clues, Edgeworth's thoughts raced with the information he obtained. _According to Hanover's last words, it seemed that Kay Faraday would be the thief and the killer. Also, the keycards seemed to have swapped possession at some point – giving Hanover free access to the glass shelf. But if Kay was inside this room with Hanover… was it really possible her to trap herself inside? … No, she would not do that in her right mind. It seems that I have to use a bit of Logic to look for more information and clues._

**[[[LOGIC: Missing key card]]]  
CONNECT LOGIC  
****[[[LOGIC: Room in disarray]]]**

_The fact that the room is a complete mess could mean that the killer might have taken my cardkey at some point to access this room in order to search for something. Either that or __**Hanover himself must have swapped my keycard**__ mistakenly._

**EVENT: Swapped keycards  
_At some point, the keycards must have swapped – granting Hanover or the killer access to the secret shelf. When this happened is still unknown as I'm recalling everyone I met this day._  
**

_An Event, huh? Certain events in the case might help me or certain witnesses recall such events to jog their memories. It'll be useful in confrontations later on… but for now… Hanover's keycard is in my possession, but this does not discount the fact that the killer and the victim were in this room. It seems like a near-perfect open-and-shut case – given that only Hanover and I could access this room._

**[[[LOGIC: Broken metal object]]]  
****CONNECT LOGIC**  
**[[[LOGIC: Gold Watch]]]**

_This broken object has the similar color and tint as the gold watches that the butlers and maids wear. Since Hanover is wearing his watch, the presence of a third person in this room could be possible. It might be unlikely, but there is a high possibility that the killer might be among the butlers and maids. This watch can lead me to them._

**EVIDENCE: Broken Gold Watch  
_A broken gold watch found inside the broken glass case where Kay was found._  
**

_But this creates a disquieting fact… the existence of this broken watch casts some doubt on the information._

Edgeworth proceeded to inspect the broken glass case.

_I won't rest until I've inspected every nook and cranny._

His attention was brought to the glass shards inside the shelf. _There are numerous glass shards inside. This indicates that the glass should have been broken from inside. But if Kay would have been the one who could have done that… this creates a giant contradiction. Perhaps it's time to Deduce – to find out what evidence does not add up with the scene._

**DEDUCE (glass shards inside the glass case)**

_Does this spot conflict with any of the evidence I hold or profile I retrieved?_

**PROFILE: Kay Faraday  
_Discovered inside the glass case. No glass seems to be on her body._  
**

**"EUREKA!"**

_The hypothetical scenario presents that… the killer might have been inside this glass case when they fired the gun on Hanover. But should the killer might have done so, it would have given them away because the impact from the bullet would have let glass shards flying straight towards it. But Kay being inside the glass case presents otherwise. The real question now is: __what caused the glass to break in the first place__?_

**LOGIC: Broken glass shelf  
_How did the glass break? Until I find facts, its exact cause might remain unknown._**

**~~~~~ INVESTIGATION COMPLETE ~~~~~**

* * *

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Detective Gumshoe called from the hallway outside. "Kay's awake!"

Edgeworth sighed as he walked out to the hallway, leaving the rest of the investigation to the forensic scientists inside. _That's a relief – because I need to pry some information on her whereabouts._

* * *

**February 5  
****Edgeworth Mansion – East Hallway**

Detective Gumshoe was tending to an awake yet visibly shocked Kay. He was trying to keep the young lady calm as if she had just escaped from a buried alive situation. "There, there, pal… everything's going to be alright soon."

Edgeworth approached the two of them seated on the hallway sofa. "Are you alright, Kay?" Edgeworth inquired.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth," Kay squeaked, tears coming out from her eyes.

The prosecutor sat down beside Kay. He didn't want to do nothing and watch a grown lady cry. But then, he would have been shocked himself if he were in such a situation. _This lady beside me is Kay Faraday. I met her quite some time ago when I was pursuing a murder case in the courthouse. Alongside Detective Gumshoe, she makes a valuable assistant especially in helping me out in some parts. Right now, in my pursuit of the truth, I have to get some information out of her – to make her recall some horrifying events._

"Kay," Edgeworth started seriously, "tell me one thing. Why are you here tonight?"

While Kay looked guilty, she had something to tell – or hide. Slowly, she took out something from her handbag and gave it to Edgeworth. It was a newspaper clipping.

"What's this?"

The detective leaned over to read the clipping. "What is it, sir?"

"It's the news of the outbreak of a terrorist," Edgeworth answered. _Wait a minute… the outbreak of a terrorist? _"W-Wait… Kay, how did you get hold of this information? This was supposed to be top secret among high ranking law enforcement staff!" _The media should not have wound it yet. So how did they get their hands on this __**news article**__?_

**EVENT: Media disclosure  
_Somehow, the media has gotten hold of some terrorism activity going on in this did Kay get her hands on first-class top-secret information?_  
**

"I… I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth," Kay whispered, unable to look into the prosecutor's eye. Shock was visible on her voice. "I came here to find out to deliver this news… under the guise of the Yatagarasu."

Edgeworth had to make sure he heard right. He flinched when he heard Kay mention the Yatagarasu. "W-What? Kay!" _The Yatagarasu was a living legend of vigilantes. The Yatagarasu was out to steal the truth made from corrupt dealings of business and corporate offices and made the presence known by sending the signature white cards to the media. These white cards had the embellishment of the emblem of the Yatagarasu – a three-legged black Raven. But the case surrounding the vigilante had been long since solved. And Kay Faraday, being the self-proclaimed successor of the Yatagarasu, claims to be here under the guise of such…_

"The Yatagarasu, huh… It's been a while since I've heard of that," Detective Gumshoe said. He turned to Kay. "It's not good going around like that, pal. You should have told me that you were gonna come here – you should have also informed Mr. Edgeworth earlier."

"I tried!" Kay cried. Sensing that Kay was going to get agitated, Edgeworth lent a comforting hand to ease her. "I was about to call Mr. Edgeworth on my phone when the batteries died. I could not wait so I decided to go inside."

"W-Wait… you actually clambered over the walls of my home?" Edgeworth said disbelievingly. _No way could Kay slip past the security cameras able to see through all angles and blind spots!_

Kay frowned. "It's actually thanks to the visit earlier that I had a layout of your defenses. But I promise that I had not intended to make any premeditated break-in!"

_So Kay wanted to deliver a message to me regarding this terrorist outbreak – no matter her means of access. The question right now concerns her movements inside my home prior to our discovery of Kay inside the glass shelf._

"Kay," Edgeworth said soothingly, "though it pains for me to do this, I need information right now on what you did here inside my home – that is, on this night." _It's important that she must not know about the murder if she hasn't discovered it already. _"Will it be alright for you?"

Detective Gumshoe cut in. "I hate to say it, sir. But Kay is in no shape to give you some details…"

"I'll talk," Kay said. Detective Gumshoe felt as if he had been punched to the gut. "But you must do one thing for me, Mr. Edgeworth."

"And what would that be, Kay?"

Kay looked down. "I did not kill him. So please clear my name."

_Sounds like she knew about it after all. To be honest, she is the only real suspect in this crime. But no matter, I will find anything that will lead us to the true killer. _"I will do everything in my honor to discover the truth," Edgeworth did not affirm or deny what Kay said. "If you're willing to help me, you have nothing to worry about. Are you okay with this?"

The young lady nodded and proceeded to tell her version of events.

"Inside your home," Kay started, "I asked for the butler on where you could be. He said that you were busy in your study and that you would come down shortly so that I could deliver the news." She paused. "Then… I spotted that same butler going down the hallway and I wanted to ask him once more on where you could be. But he ignored me and just went on. He entered a room – that room – and I overheard two people talking."

Edgeworth repeated Kay's version of events inside his head. "For clarification, who was that butler you've met? There are quite a number of them around this household."

Kay tried to recall the butler she met moments before. "I'm not sure how to describe him, but he's quite tall."

"That's all I need to know," Edgeworth stopped her.

Detective Gumshoe seemed surprised, "W-Why is that, sir?"

"She's talking about our victim, Hanover," Edgeworth answered. "He's the tallest butler around and the longest-serving. Also, her statement indicated the same butler entering the Archives Room." He took out the two keycards from his satchel and re-examined them. "Remember that only Hanover and I have access to the Archives Room."

The detective nodded. Kay was still shaken up, but the good detective eased her with soft pats on her back.

_Something in Kay's statements needs to be probed further. After all, what Hanover said to Kay was true since I was in my study the whole time until the gunshot. What is it that I want her to inquire more about?_

"Another person besides Hanover was inside the room?" Edgeworth inquired. He had his arms folded and his mind ready to piece information together.

Kay looked away. "When I overheard the two people, they said something about a terrorism activity going on. I wanted to inform you right away… but before I could do so, I was attacked from behind – and I lost consciousness after that."

Edgeworth closed his eyes and went over the sequence of events. _Given the circumstances, Kay would not possibly remember a single thing that happened after she was knocked out cold. But what we can deduce is that she was __**taken to the glass shelf**__. That could be most likely before the gunshot happened, since we would have responded right away had it occurred._

**EVENT: Inside the glass shelf  
_Kay was knocked unconscious as she stepped inside the Archives Room. Between that timeframe and the gunshots, she was carried inside the glass shelf. Hanover and that other person most likely could have done it._  
**

"So what does this mean, sir?" Detective Gumshoe turned to his superior, still in deep thought about Kay's version of events.

"Just one more thing, Kay," Edgeworth said. "That other person's voice, was it a man's or a woman's?"

The young lady recalled the event. "It was either a woman's or a high-pitched man. But it could be most likely a woman's."

**LOGIC: A woman killer?  
_From Kay's information, could the other person have been a woman?_  
**

_I think this is all the information I can get out of Kay for now._

"So if the killer was a woman," Detective Gumshoe caught on, "could it have been a maid from this household?"

_To be honest, I don't think any of my maids in this home could be capable of murder. But we have yet to look at the facts – and it is there that the facts will lead us to that single conclusion. Another round of investigation in the crime scene is in order._

* * *

**~~~~~ ORGANIZER: EVIDENCE ~~~~~**

**Prosecutor's Badge** (Evidence) – Proof of my profession; apparently, it's more formal to keep it in my pocket instead of showing it

**Preliminary Findings** (Documents) - Gunshot wound to the abdomen, death because of blood loss. Time of death: February 5, 9:40 PM. No gunpowder marks found – gun might have been fired from a few feet away.

**Photograph **(Photograph) – A photo of Edgeworth, Kay, Det. Gumshoe, and Hanover taken on the afternoon of the crime

**Papers in Blood** (Evidence) – A few of these papers contains Hanover's blood; one of them has a bullet hole through it

**Archives Room Keycard (02) **(Evidence) – My keycard that can access the room and the glass shelf; somehow it ended up inside the Archives Room floor

**Archives Room Keycard (01) **(Evidence) – Hanover's keycard that can access the Archives Room; it was inside my pocket for an unknown reason

**Glass Shelf** (Evidence) – A secret glass shelf accessed by my keycard; Kay was found inside it

**Broken Gold Watch** (Evidence) – Gold watch broken by a bullet; found inside the glass shelf with Kay

**~~~~~ ORGANIZER: PROFILE ~~~~~**

**Det. Dick Gumshoe** (36, Male) – a homicide detective from Criminal Affairs Department placed in charge of the investigation

**Kay Faraday** (20, Female) – young lady who calls herself the "Yatagarasu;" found unconscious inside the glass shelf, no glass shards on her

**Hanover de Vadence **(53, Male) – my most trusted and loyal butler now the victim in this case; known for his tallness and simplicity

**~~~~~ LOGIC (unused) ~~~~~**

**Broken glass shelf **– How did the glass shelf break? Its exact cause remains unknown.

**A woman killer? **– Could Hanover's killer be a woman, based on what Kay heard?

**~~~~~ EVENTS (unused) ~~~~~**

**Swapped keycards** – At some point, the keycards must have been swapped – granting Hanover and/or the killer access to the Archives Room and the secret shelf

**Media disclosure** – Kay managed to get her hands on top-secret information released by the media about a terrorist outbreak

**Inside the glass shelf** – After Kay was assaulted, Hanover or the killer must have put Kay inside the glass shelf; she had no recollection after that


End file.
